1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for producing an elongated object which is comprised, inter alia, of a fibrous material, and relates more specifically, although not exclusively, to an arrangement of the kind in which the elongated fiber-containing object is produced by compressing a quantity of fibrous material provided with a moist binder and drying the compressed fibrous material/binder mixture, by passing said mixture between the electrodes of a drier which is active at high frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swedish Patent Specification published under publication number 415 547 teaches an arrangement for producing an elongated object or product, in which fibre (or fiber) material provided with a binder is compressed, by feeding a proportion of the total amount of fibre material for the whole object to a compression chamber provided with compressing means. The compressing means is then activated so as first to compress said proportion of fibre material and then push said material into a matrix. The compression means is then withdrawn from the compression chamber so that a further proportion of fibre material can be delivered thereto and compressed and displaced by the compressing means.
According to the above mentioned Swedish patent specification, the matrix shall include a plurality of wall sections and at least one of those wall sections shall be arranged for movement relative to the object, with said relative movement being directed in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the object or in the production direction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,345 teaches the use of a heating arrangement in the form of a high frequency drier with an arrangement of the kind taught by the aforesaid Swedish patent specification.